


Элементы личной жизни Гвендаля

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Личная жизнь Гвендаля: ретроспектива





	Элементы личной жизни Гвендаля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elements of Gwendal's Love Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416375) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 



**Огонь**

  
Аниссина огненная, как и ее волосы (чей цвет не настолько натурален, как многие считают). Некогда они были такими же синими, как и ее глаза, но рыжие тона идут Аниссине гораздо больше, так что однажды она взяла и перекрасилась с помощью «Поменяй-Цвет-кун».  
Она всегда всё контролировала. Неважно, касалось ли это её волос, прогрессивного образа жизни или даже любовников.  
Я и сам хотел бы знать, почему мы больше не вместе. Что бы между нами ни было, спокойнее всего я чувствовал себя, лежа на спине в ее постели. Но в то время мне пришлось гореть еще ярче, отдавая все силы Шин-Макоку, и времени на отдых не осталось.  
  


**Вода**

  
Хьюбер похож на меня. Мы оба сохраняем внешнее спокойствие, когда внутри бушуют нешуточные страсти, толкающие нас вперед и иногда сокрушающие кого-то или что-то, что пыталось нас сдержать. И однажды вечером мы переспали.  
Обычная фехтовальная тренировка между кузенами обернулась вольной борьбой между мужчинами – а потом переросла в нечто более приятное, что происходит между любовниками.  
Я не сопротивлялся, когда он опрокидывал меня навзничь, – и он не стал возражать, когда я опрокинул навзничь его. Тренировка была позабыта до следующего дня, но затем мы заперли воспоминания об этом вечере внутри и никогда больше о нем не говорили.  
  


**Ветер**

  
Гюнтер старше меня, но сомневаюсь, что мудрее. Иногда он бывает непостоянен и беспечен, как и стихия, которой управляет. Он может бушевать и разносить в щепки всё вокруг, тогда как я предпочитаю оставаться непоколебим и неподвижен.  
Но его взаимосвязь с ветром этим не ограничивается. Очевидно, что еще он может быть силен как шторм – и, как мне удалось узнать, нежен как летний бриз.  
В нужных областях мы были противоположностями друг другу, и нас это устраивало.  
Мне казалось, что мы оба довольны нынешним положением вещей, – до ночи, когда он назвал меня «хейка». Той ночью конец пришел только одному:  _нам_.  
  


**Земля**

  
Я давно отказался от мысли заводить какие-либо отношения. Необходимо было сосредоточиться на работе, потому что-то кто-то же должен был это делать, пока моя мать гонялась за мужчинами, мао – за драконами, а все остальные – за мао.  
Мне больше нравилось оставаться в замке и разбираться с делами, посылая Йозака исправлять положение во всех остальных местах – где прикажут.  
Он всего лишь безродный полукровка, простой исполнитель. Честный и  _настоящий_ , как земля. А я – влиятельный политик, который отдает приказы и управляет землей.  
Поэтому стоит мне осознать, что мне нужен кто-то рядом, как вскоре я обнаруживаю себя под Йозаком.


End file.
